Scams are fraud crimes initiated by perpetrators via phone calls, mail, emails, text messages, voice messages, and other incoming communications. Victims of scams may be affected financially and/or emotionally. For example, a victim of a scam is often tricked into providing money, private information, and/or remote access to one or more of their devices to a perpetrator of the scam over the phone or via mail, email, etc. In recent years, hundreds of millions of dollars have been lost due to scams. Scams may affect any demographic and any geographic location.